


Kuroo's Sexy Setter Squad

by TrashLord_007



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashLord_007/pseuds/TrashLord_007
Summary: Struggling in their relationship, Sugawara and Akaashi decide to try out one last idea: outside help. Specifically the help of Kuroo Tetsurou.What could go wrong?**January 31st, 2019 - This Fic is still active, no matter how dead it looks! Cheers.**





	Kuroo's Sexy Setter Squad

**Author's Note:**

> For funsies.

    Tension filled the room. It hung heavy in the air, thick and smothering and consuming. On either side of the king-sized bed were conflicting opinions, both unyielding and stubborn. What had started out fun and frisky soon escalated into a heated exchange. No longer were soft kisses shared or light giggles uttered. Only deafening silence could be heard over the pounding of their hearts. 

    Akaashi Keiji and Sugawara Koushi had been dating for several years. They got along great. When one had an issue with the other, they talked about it. They were responsible adults, after all - they knew how to compromise. Their relationship was going so well, in fact, that Akaashi had suggested they move in together. That was seven months ago. Their relationship hadn’t suffered an inch. It continued to blossom and thrive, their feelings deepening with every passing day. They were in love.

    There was just one small issue, however… 

    It wasn’t a big enough problem that it could damage their relationship; in no way, shape, or form was it a deal breaker. It just also wasn’t inconsequential, either. It was like a poorly made pitfall trap; noticeable and easy to avoid, yet it only took one wrong step to trigger it and fall victim. They both did their best to work around it, but some nights, in the heat of the moment, things would be said and actions became irreversible. 

    Tonight was one of those nights.

    Neither would acknowledge the other. Clothes were sprawled across the floor and the bedding was ruffled. A cool breeze blew in from the window, open just enough to let fresh air in but not enough to jeopardise their privacy. The words that had started it all still echoed throughout their minds, racing and burning and contorting. Every fight brought more exasperation. With no outlet for pent-up energy and desire, the couple felt strained. There was no easy or immediate fix. The logical thing to do would be to address the concern head-on, to engage in the activity that was plaguing their nights. The sensible next step to try in their current predicament would be to release their frustrations through a good fuck.

    But that was the problem - they just weren’t sexually compatible. 

    This isn’t to be mistaken with repulsed or uninterested. Akaashi loved Suga’s toned form, and his soft moans, and how his long legs entangled with his own just as much as Suga loved Akaashi’s lithe body, his light pants, and the way his back arched in pleasure. When it came to sex, however, they often struggled to agree. They each had their preferences and they contradicted the other’s. 

    Or, rather, they both wanted the _same_ position. 

    They both wanted to bottom.

    Sighing, Akaashi turned around to face his partner, staring at Suga’s slumped back as he continued to gaze at the opposite wall. There were a million thoughts on each of their minds, a million different ways to apologise and to move forward and to compromise but neither knew where to start. It was easier to complain or to fight or to just give up, something Suga seemed on the verge of doing.

    Akaashi spoke first, breaking the cold silence, his voice just a whisper, “I know you don’t either, but I really don’t want to top tonight.”

    “I topped last time, Keiji.”

    “Can’t you just do it tonight and I’ll do it the next two times?” 

    “I _could_ but we both know that you won’t stick to your end of the bargain. I’ve already done it more times than I should’ve had to.”

    They fell silent once more. Each word felt like a cut to their pride. Why couldn’t they just find a solution they both agreed on? Why did they have to fight over something so petty? It was ridiculous and unnecessary. Their relationship was a dream, perfect in every other way, so why were they cursed without a common ground they could settle and build on together? 

    “Whatever, let’s just” - Akaashi fell back onto the bed, curling up into a ball with his back to his partner- “go to sleep. I’m tired.”

    “Tired of me, I bet,” Suga scoffed, fluffing his pillow with a little too much force.

    “I’ll never grow tired of you, Koushi.” 

    “You say that now but next time you’ve got a hard-on and you want to fuck, we’ll be right back here and you’ll be wondering why you even bother.”

    “Maybe.”

    Dropping his pillow on the bed, Suga’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. His heart constricted, pain shooting throughout his chest. With a forced smile covering the frown threatening to break through, he turned to Akaashi. “Oi, that isn’t funny.” 

    “Don’t joke around if you can’t take one back then. Besides” - Akaashi rolled over once more, fingers interlacing with Suga’s as he pulled him down into an embrace, wrapping his arms around his back and placing chaste kisses along his bare chest and neck until his lips reached the soft skin just below Suga’s ear - “who else would be so flexible and take my turns topping when I didn’t want to?”

    Suga blushed. “Yeah, you’ve got that right.”

    “Like I said, I’ll never grow tired of you, Koushi.”

    “I know, I know… It’s just frustrating. If only we had some-”

    Stopping mid-sentence, realisation flashed across his face. Pushing Akaashi off his neck in order to look into his eyes, his lips turned up into a grin. He hummed and nodded, giving himself a mental pat on the back. Akaashi masked his curiosity with a skeptical frown, his lips pursing as he ran his fingers over the blossoming purple marks he left on Suga’s neck. His tone never wavered as he questioned Suga, neither concern nor interest evident in his voice.

    “Are you okay?”

    “I know what we need! I’ve figured it out!”

    “Huh?”

    “We need a top!”

    “Huh?!”

    “Someone who actually enjoys it so we don’t have to feel forced to do it!” 

    “Are you seriously suggesting a threesome right now?”

    Suga paused. He had been pleased with himself for finding a new, potential solution to their predicament but that was waning fast as he gazed at Akaashi. Slight confusion bubbled in his eyes as he watched his partner. Akaashi’s expression hadn’t changed, but he was leaning forward now. He dropped his hand to Suga’s knee, giving it a squeeze, prompting a response. “What, you don’t like the idea?”

    “I just never expected it from you. Not that I’m upset at this proposal, mind you. It could really spice things up. I kind of really like it, to be honest. It could be fun.”

    “I’m going to ignore how much your eyes are sparkling at the idea of being fucked by another man and make a small, minor correction - it wouldn’t really be a threesome. More like having a third partner.”

    “Care to elaborate?”

    “Well, a threesome sounds temporary, like a one-off thing, but we need someone for the long haul. It’s not like one day one of us will wake up and say, ‘hey, I think I prefer topping now.’”

    “So then it’s more of a polyamorous relationship.”

    “No!” Suga blurted out. His ears turned red as he grabbed Akaashi’s hand, their fingers entwining while he clarified, “I don’t want to share you with another person on that kind of emotional level. I don’t even want to share you physically, but if it’s something that can make both of us happy, I’m willing to try it. We need to find someone who is okay with a long-lasting sexual relationship that also won’t get attached.”

    “So a fuckboy?” Akaashi deadpanned, tapping his finger against his chin in thought. 

    “Sure, I guess.” Suga quirked an eyebrow. “As long as they give us what we need sexually but realise that’s the extent of it.”

    “I might know someone.”

    “Why does it feel like you’ve thought about this before?”

    Keiji chuckled, ignoring the comment before it led the conversation somewhere he couldn’t reel it back from. He leaned over to kiss Suga, his tongue brushing against his bottom lip, teasing and gentle, but chose to pull back before either had a chance to deepen the kiss. Suga pouted at the loss of contact, grabbing at Akaashi playfully before a smile broke out across his gentle features.

    Akaashi knew full-well that they wouldn’t reach an agreement now that this new (and rather intriguing) proposal was on the table, so any and all attempts at physical comfort tonight would just end in a standstill. After giving him a quick peck on the cheek, he pinched Suga’s cheek, earning an exaggerated, ‘ _Ow!_. He ran his fingers through Suga’s silver, smooth strands and flopped back onto his side of the bed.

    “You should try to find someone in case mine falls through.”

    “Will he?”

    “How should I know? I don’t even know if he’s into guys.”

    “... Seriously?”

    “If I say it’s a favour between friends, he’ll probably do it.”

    “You’re going to ask a straight guy to help our relationship by fucking us and hope his camaraderie prompts him to actually agree to it?”

    “Yes.”

    “Right. Well, whatever works. I’ll look as well but I’m not really comfortable with the idea.”

    “You’re the one who suggested it!”

    “I know! It’ll just take me a minute to get used to it!”

    “Then let’s not do it. We’re more than enough for each other.”

    “While I don’t disagree, it’s already been said and I want to do it. For us.” Suga felt warm. He could still taste Akaashi on his tongue, sweet yet hearty. His place was beside Keiji, that he knew. It was times like these that he understood that fact with perfect clarity. As long as he fell asleep next to him and awoke every morning by Akaashi’s side, he would be happy, peaceful and complete. “Let’s get some sleep.”

    “Good night, my sweet.”

    “Sleep well, Keiji.”

    “Sweet dreams, my dear.”

    “Try not to enjoy yours _too_ much, Keiji.”

    “I’ll only be thinking of you, my love.”

    “Oh, shut up and go to sleep already.” 

    Suga couldn’t hide the playful lilt in his voice, his face softening as he settled into the sheets. When familiar arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him into a warm and welcoming chest, all of his prior doubts disappeared into the darkness of the room. This arrangement could work. They’d make it work - that’s what they _do_. They could overcome anything, no matter what, so long as they were by each other’s side.

    Suga hummed in appreciation, snuggling into Akaashi’s embrace, before drifting off to sleep, content in his boyfriend’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the title and summary don’t give away anything… bahaha.  
> Was meant to be posted yesterday but someone took too long to look over it and give it her stamp of approval.  
> 8.12.18


End file.
